


Echoes of the Past

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara retreats, based on the episode "Nesting Dolls"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes of the Past

They wanted to know why she was so angry. Why certain cases got to her and set her off. Eckley told her she had a problem. Cath asked her what was going on with her. No one ever wanted an answer, not the real one at least. They never looked at the cases that got to her. They never connected the dots. They never cared enough to look.

Until now.

Until Grissom came knocking on her door to ask her why. Until he stayed and looked past all the rhetoric she threw out. There had been no preamble. She just started speaking. Telling her sordid tale. Admitting she thought the yelling and the beatings were normal, that she had no idea of what a normal life was like. And when she was done he held her hand. For some reason it made it better.

It wouldn't make it easier the next time a case of domestic abuse came in but at least when it did there would be someone who'd know "why" she reacted the way she did. Someone who would understand her anger.


End file.
